


Beauty & Planning

by cmk418



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Two drabbles - one from each perspective
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker
Kudos: 2





	Beauty & Planning

When Alex was in first grade, he read a story about a girl that turned into a butterfly. He thought it was pretty dumb at the time. (At six, having no use for girls or butterflies, it held no appeal to him). Nothing like that would ever really happen anyway, he’d thought.

Now watching Parker fly through the air and flit from ledge to ledge as she descended from the roof, he remembers the story. It suddenly seems very possible and all too real.

And whether she be girl or butterfly, he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

They see her as the spontaneous one, the girl with no inner censor. They don’t realize that everything she does has a purpose.

Right now, her purpose is to woo Alex Hardison. Every so often, out of the blue, she’ll let a piece of information slip. Something that can’t be found in her computer file, which she’s fairly certain that he’s studied. A bit of her past here, a personality quirk there, and he learns what she wants him to know.

Sometimes though, life presents an opportunity too delicious to pass up. The kiss in the museum was like that. She wasn’t planning on doing it until much later in their partnership – and honestly, it was so good that she didn’t want it to stop – but a diversion was necessary.

She’ll wait to tell him it meant something to her. She has a plan.


End file.
